EarthBound (series)
- Japan = }} |developer = Ape, Inc. HAL Laboratory Nintendo Brownie Brown Nintendo SPD|publisher = Nintendo|creator = Shigesato Itoi|firstgame = EarthBound Beginnings (1991)|latest = Mother 3 (2006)|name = EarthBound}} EarthBound is a series of role-playing games created by Shigesato Itoi and published by Nintendo. The first two games were later re-released on Wii U Virtual Console. List of games ''EarthBound Beginnings ''EarthBound Beginnings ''(Famicom, 1989), originally released in Japan as '''MOTHER, is about a boy named Ninten who goes around the world with his friends defeating aliens using many different powers. The gameplay is heavily reminiscent of the Dragon Quest ''series, though the appeal stems from its abandonment of other common features that were present in role-playing games at the time, perhaps most notably taking place in a modern day area opposed to the fantasy worlds that were common at the time. This game was planned to be released in North America in the Fall of 1991 under the title "'EARTH BOUND'". It was almost released, along with the official English translation and everything else ready, but it was cancelled at the last minute, due to that it was too late because Nintendo was then moving on to focus on the SNES. But at the 2015 Nintendo World Championships, ''Mother was eventually announced for a western release under the name ''EarthBound Beginnings and was released on June 14, 2015 on the Wii U Virtual Console. ''EarthBound: The War Against Giygas'' ''EarthBound'' was released for the SNES in 1995 originally being the only game at the time. It was released in 1994 in Japan as '''MOTHER2, which presents as a sequel to EarthBound Beginnings and is about a group of people called the Chosen Four, Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo, who must stop an alien named Giygas from taking the entire universe. ''Mother 3'' In 2006, Mother 3 was released in Japan only for the Game Boy Advance. It is the sequel of EarthBound and is famous for its humorous elements, intriguing storyline, and innovative beat-responsive battle techniques. ''Mother 1+2'' Mother 1 + 2 is a Game Boy Advance video game released in 2003 by Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, and Ape. It was released only in Japan, and is a compilation containing Mother (EarthBound Beginnings) and its sequel Mother 2 (EarthBound). ''EarthBound 64'' (Mother 3: Fall of the Pig King) EarthBound 64 was a canceled sequel to EarthBound (Mother 2) planned for the Nintendo 64, which eventually became Mother 3 for the Game Boy Advance. ''Super Smash Bros.'' (series) Ness from EarthBound became widely known for his later appearances as a cast member in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, and Lucas from Mother 3 joined Ness in Brawl ''and returned in ''3DS/Wii U as a DLC character, they both returned in Ultimate. Nintendo also produced amiibo figurines based on Ness and Lucas. Trivia *A copy of the original Mother prototype was later found and circulated on the Internet under the unofficial, fan-created title EarthBound Zero to differentiate it from its officially-released sequel, EarthBound. External Links *EarthBound Wiki, the MOTHER Series Wiki Category:Video game series * Category:Nintendo franchises